Venom
by Kitty Am I
Summary: Sequel to "Love Is Child's Play." Scarlette Morgan and Clint Barton thought they could finally get away, but when a nightmare awakens a secret in Scarlette's past, they travel to Japan, where they discover much more than they bargained for. Clint/OC
1. The Beginning

**a/n: SURPRISE! It's here! And better than ever! Welcome to the new LICP, Venom. Welcome old and new people alike! I'm so happy you're here! Thanks, loves for all your continued support! We're going to have a fun time here in the world of, Venom. I'm really excited to start this new journey with you all :)**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I sat there in a swinging bench, watching the sunset, by the clear, clean, beautiful lake water, curled up in the arms of the one person I've ever loved. I closed my eyes, and soaked in paradise. This is the first time ever Clint and I could be together without the worries of getting caught, the stresses of our job, or the fear of being killed, and I loved it. The respective group of "The Avengers," have all decided to part their ways, and take a little "vacation." Bruce went back to India, Natasha went to Russia, Thor to Asgard, Steve stayed in New York, Tony went to his home in Malibu, and that left Clint and I. We asked Fury if we could just stay on board, since neither of really had anywhere to go, but Fury just gave us the keys to his Lake house, and said "Get Out."

"You're so cute when you're asleep." Clint whispered to me, gently pushing back my hair and kissing my forehead.

Apparently he thinks I'm asleep. Challenge accepted.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me inside.

"You should get your rest somewhere more comfortable." He said laying me on my bed. I wanted to tell him that there really wasn't any place more comfortable to me than his arms, but I was still playing "asleep."

He walked to the door. "Goodnight, Love" He said as he began to leave.

"Clint, wait." I said sitting upright.

He chuckled like he knew I was awake all along, and came and sat next to me.

"Does my face look O.K.?" I asked quietly. The accident last summer had left me with two choices, plastic surgery, or letting my face try to heal itself, I chose letting it heal itself, but that road turned out to be long, and painful. One of the reasons I loved our little lake oasis is that I never really had to go out in public. Half of my face was covered in patches of awful blisters and scabs, while the other half was still completely normal. This earned me a lot of strange looks, and whispers. Grocery check out lines, or places where I had to interact face to face with strangers was the worst. I always kept on my sunglasses. I didn't like the fame that came with being a hero. My profession was highly based off of not being noticed in the first place. I'm surprised with how people don't put two and two (The Mouse has very distinctive facial flaws yet no one has asked if it's me) together.

"Your face is beautiful." Clint said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, my scars and..."

Clint cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. "Your whole face." He said, lightly planting tiny kisses across the hurt side of my face.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"Goodnight Scarlette." He said getting up.

"Stay. Please." I said, grabbing his hand and holding it close to my chest.

"Why should I?" He smirked.

"Because I want you to." I said stubbornly.

"There's a lot of things I want you to do, that you won't." He said

"Like what?!" I said laughing.

"I don't know." He said casually. "Like, hurry up an marry me?"

I paused for a moment. "Clint, I told you, we need to wait. Wait until my face looks better, and I can walk down the aisle without a crutch." I said sternly

"Scar, I know you too well. Outside appearances don't matter to you" He said frowning. "What's really making you wait."

"S.H.I.E.L.D" I sighed.

"How are they keeping you..."

"THEY don't have anything to do with it." I interrupted him. "I just don't think our profession is the best one to just start a family in the middle of.

"But we aren't really working right now. We're alone, and together." He said sweetly

"Yeah, but it won't last." I smiled meekly.

"Can I have a time estimate?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when I know for sure." I said, placing my hands on his face, bringing him down to me, kissing him softly on the lips, and then letting him go.

"Promise?" He asked, sticking out his pinky finger.

"Promise." I said, looping my pinky finger through his.

"Goodnight Scar." He said smiling and walking to the door. "This time I mean it."

"Goodnight, Clint." I said laughing.


	2. The Nightmares

**'Ello loves! Does a bit of Venom, fit your fancy for today? -I apologize- I just got back from a two hour class on british dialect... dear me. I'm quite terrible! Thanks again for all your support! I'm so happy to see all your new and old faces... err... pen names :)**

**-Kittyy**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I'm being chased by something through the dark hallways of a seemingly abandoned insane asylum. I can't tell what it I because it keeps changing forms and teleporting away from me. Running is becoming useless. The being claims to be all my greatest fears. First it's my mother, drunk, and chasing after me, commanding me to come home. I keep running, and then turn a corner. I thought I lost it but as I turn another corner I see Clint, laying lifeless and bloodied on the cold asylum floors.

"You're a monster!" I scream, as I keep running.

"No..." the being says in it's taunting voice as I turn a corner again.

I keep running until I hit a dead end. It's an empty cell, or so I thought, until the being emerges from the shadows in the cell and I come face to face with my greatest fear.

"I'm you."

I'm shaken awake.

Sweat is dripping down my face.

I keep my eyes closed tightly.

"Scarlette!" Clint yells desperately

I open my eyes just long enough to see his face before the tears come streaming down.

"Scarlette. What's wrong?" Clint asked seriously.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"Please." I whispered again.

He got in from the other side of the bed and held me tight in his arms. Clint was sweet.

I continued to cry quietly as I thought about how true the nightmare was.

"It's okay, Scar." Clint said pulling me closer to him. "I'm here, and I won't leave you."

"That's the thing." I whispered "Someday you will."

Clint reached over me and grabbed my engagement ring from my night stand. "open your hand"

I opened my palm, and he placed the ring in it. I tightened a fist around it, causing the cold metal to dig into my palm.

"With this ring, I swore I would never, ever, leave you. Not even death will separate us." He said stroking my hair.

"How?" I whispered again.

"We're friends with an immortal god, someone who could craft me a new heart out of spare metal, and a hulk."

I laughed lightly.

"Where would I be without you?" I smiled.

"Dead." He said "I've saved your butt too many times to count."

"But if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have persued becoming an agent."

"Trust me. With skills like your's, you'd still be an agent. Just a dead one." He smirked, kissing me on the cheek. "Get some sleep."

Leave it to Clint to argue away the tears.

"I love you, Clint." I said.

"I know. And I love you too." He whispered.

And that whole night, I never let go of my ring, and Clint never let go of me.


	3. The good, the bad, the obnoxious

**A/N: Woah! This story is evolving so quickly! Sorry it took so long to update but this chapter took FOREVER to write, type, upload, all that jazz xD **

**Enjoy, you beautiful people :)**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"We need to work out." I said casually as I took another bite of cereal.

"Yes, because we're totally out of shape." Clint said sarcastically as he put some bread in the toaster.

"What I mean is, if we don't keep up with exercising, when we get back to SHIELD, we're going to get fired for being lazy bums."

"Everyone's on hiatus. We won't be the only lazy bums." Clint said searching the pantry. "Where's the coffee?"

"Second shelf." I said. "And pretty much, we will be. Bruce doesn't need to be in shape, Thor, how could he not be in shape."

Clint gave me and odd look on that one.

"Nat's in Russia, probably kicking butt as we speak, and Tony's lazy anyway." I sighed.

"What about Cap?" Clint said pulling mugs down from a shelf. "You want some?"

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes. "And Coulson wouldn't let Cap get fired."

"True." He said simply, pouring our coffee and bringing the mugs to the table. He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. "I'll make a deal with you. We can exercise, only if we can go into town afterwards."

Ugh. Going into public. Embarrassment. Horror.

"Fine" I muttered into my mug, while taking a sip of coffee.

"What was that, Morgan?" He said obnoxiously.

"I said fine, I'll go Into the stupid town!" I said louder.

"Good." Clint said smugly.

Then the toast popped out of the toaster and Clint shrieked like a little girl.

"Scaredy cat." I teased, as he got up shamefully and walked to the toaster.

"Cats eat mice." he said, taking the toast out and coming bak to the table.

"Yes, and I'm so scared of 'The One Who Screams at Toast'" I said sarcastically.

"You're sure darn right, you are!" Clint said obnoxiously again, taking a large bite out of his toast.

Clint was always overly obnoxious in the morning. Character flaw. You get used to it.

"I think I'll tell Tony." I said getting up from the table and taking my dishes to the sink.

"No!" Clint shouted, jumping up from the table and catching me by the arm.

"Let me go!" I complained jokingly.

"Are you going to tell Tony?" He asked sternly.

"No!" I laughed

Clint smiled and let me go.

"Now come on, we need to go." I said taking his hand and yanking him up from his seat.

"Where are we going?" He asked with his mouth full of toast.

"I'm not sure. This is a lake house owned by Nick Fury isn't it? There's bound to be some sort of gym somewhere." I said, starting the dishes at the sink. "Come on, help me with the dishes."

"You're really set on this workout thing aren't you?" He asked hugging me from behind as I washed our dishes.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Come on." Clint said, grabbing me by the waist and slinging me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Clint! Let me down!" I laughed, hitting him in the back.

"That's kinda painful. Not sure if you knew that or not." He said carrying me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Clint Barton, you let me down right now or so help me, I will kick you, and we BOTH know how hard I can kick."

Clint hoisted me onto my own two feet. I crossed my arms across my chest, and stared him in the eyes, pretending to be angry with him.

"Sorry.." He said sheepishly.

I smiled and ran. "Catch me if you can!" I taunted, and dashed out onto the green grass in our backyard.

Clint soon caught up and tackled me on the grass.

"Hey!" I said rolling out from under him.

"Come back here!" He scolded, grabbing me by the wrists and pulling me to him.

"You still want to do that exercise thing?" He asked, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Yup." I whispered, kissing him quickly, then squirming out of his grip and dashing off again.

* * *

Sure enough, we found a gym. A small one for SHIELD standards, but a gym none the less. There were hardwood floors and walls, except for one wall, which was mirrors. It had only minimal equipment, a mat, punching bag, and a simple bench press.

"I've just realized that I'v never witnessed a Scarlette Morgan style workout." Clint said, sitting down on a small wooden bench. "I'm excited to try it."

"I'm not sure if you want to do a Scarlette Morgan style workout." I said throwing a small duffel bag at him.

"No, I want the full affect." He said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." he said setting the bag down and getting up.

"Alright, but no back-sies." I said smugly.

"What's in the bag?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said with a wink.

We walked over to the mat.

Martial arts is usually first. Mine and Steve's schedule only overlap for the first hour or so."

Steve is always my martial arts/kickboxing buddy. Mainly because he's the only other gym nut besides Tasha (who never seems to have a similar schedule.)

"Okay.." Clint said nodding, and I immediately took him down.

"Ow!" Clint said from the mat.

"Number one rule for martial arts with Scarlette: Never let yourself off guard." I said smugly.

"Rematch." He said getting up from the mat.

"That's the point." I said winking, taking position.

This continued for about an hour or so. Neither of us ended up on the ground much. We both had basically the same training as young ones, but I probably beat him more. Then again, I'm certainly biased.

We continued with weight lifting, bag punching, an your usual sit ups, push ups, etc. before Clint was ready to quit.

I sat down at the bench and grabbed my bag.

"Is that it? Are we done?" Clint said, breathing heavily.

"Just one last thing." I said

"Okay, What's that?" He said, sitting down next to me.

"Ballet." I said pulling out of my bag a pair of old, worn out, tan, satin ballet shoes.

"Wait, did you say ballet?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, ballet." I said stuffing the shoes with lamb's wool before slipping them on my feet and tying up the ribbons.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out." Clint laughed.

"I figured. You can stay and watch if you want to." I said, walking over to the wall.

"I think I will." He smiled, taking a sip from his water bottle.

I slowly slid into my right split, as Clint watched eagerly.

I leaned forward and grabbe my pointed toe, then leaned back as far as I could, my fingertips barely touching the ground.

"Since when were you a fancy little ballerina?" Clint asked, mesmerized.

"Since forever, Clint. I always tried to tell you, but you though I was joking. Eventually I just gave up." I said, doing the same with my other split.

I did my normal barre routine, however, I didn't have a barre here, like I did on the hellicarrier (I requested it) so I just used the wall, then I decided to be done for the day.

"That's enough." I said doing a quick, bow, before sitting next to Clint, untying my shoes, and tossing the lamb's wool.

"Will you do it again tomorrow?" Clint asked, holding the door open for me as we left.

"Sure." I smiled. "I'm going to take a shower, then we can go to town."

"Yay!" Clint said, like the little kid only I know he really still is.

"And you better take one too!" I said to him as we parted ways k head to our rooms. "You smell."

"So do you, Hun." Clint said sweety.

Yup. That's my Clint.


	4. The Town

**A/N: Thanks so much you beautiful people! I love you guys bunches, and I could never repay you for the happiness you give me, just by reading!**

**This chapter is kind of serious, and I just want you to know, if you suffer from panic attacks, there's this great video on YouTube by Meekakitty, where she talks about her own struggles, and how you can defeat them. Of course, if you ever need anyone to talk to, about ANYTHING, you are MORE THAN WELCOME to PM me. I've been through my fair share of troubles, and I just don't think anyone should have to go through things alone.**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**  
**-Clint's POV-**

Scarlette held my hand captive in her signature death grip, which has been used to literally cause death, although she kept her outward composure very relaxed. Scarlette was a flawless actress.

"I'm thinking of dying my hair again." Scarlette said casually as we strolled down a sidewalk.

"Scarlette, I think your hair's at capacity." I commented jokingly, running my free hand through her bright red, bright orange, and deep red hair, which had bits of her original dark brown showing through.

Scarlette had dyed her hair after our last fiasco, going from the outrageous bright orange, which faded into a bright red, and then a much deeper red. I don't really understand it, but she makes it work, and she seems to like it.

"No, back to my original color. I'm afraid I'll get recognized by the press or something, and then People will start to associate bright coloured hair with The Mouse, and then I'm back where I started."

"You dye your hair so you won't be recognized, now you're afraid people will recognize you, so you want to dye it back to how it was in the first place?" I asked, confused.

"Ugh. Never mind." She sighed.

"Ooh! A candy store!" I exclaimed, pointing up ahead.

"You're such a kid, Clint." She said as we walked up to the store.

I put my sunglasses on my head as we walked through the door, but Scarlette, of course, kept hers on. Her grip on my hand increased, if that was even possible.

"Scar," I whispered in he ear.

"Yeah?" She whispered, her voice wavering a bit.

"Relax." I told her reassuringly, as we browsed some shelves of candy.

We browsed for a while, until she tensed up again.

"Clint!" She whispered panically.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a kid over there in a Captain America shirt!" She muttered stressfully.

"Scarlette, calm down!" I replied, laughing. "We've been in much more dangerous situations, and you've never been this frazzled!"

"Yeah, but I was trained for that! I wasn't trained for this!"

"Scarlette, Chill. I doubt he'll even recognize us." I reassured her.

"Clint! His dad is pointing at us!" She said in a harsh mumble.

"Be nice." I said under me breath as the dad approached us.

"Excuse me, I'm Dan." The man said sticking out his hand.

I shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You wouldn't happen to be Hawkeye, would you?" He asked, a little too quickly.

"Actually, I am." I responded.

"Wow. My kid's a huge fan." Dan remarked with a bewildered expression.

Scarlette just stood there awkwardly with a huge, false grin on her face. The fact that my hand was starting to go numb, reassured me that she was still freaking out.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking." Dan said in a hushed tone. "What happened to The Mouse?"

"That would be me." Scarlette said, taking off her glasses and putting them on her head.

"Oh! I apologize, the hair, and your um, injuries. I thought you were someone else."

Scarlette looked at her feet with some quiet forced laughter.

"I'm sorry, That was insensitive." Dan said awkwardly.

"No, Uh, it's fine. It doesn't really bother me much. The scars andsuch..." Scarlette lied.

"Okay, I just thought I offended you." Dan said, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"No, no. It's good." Scarlette affirmed, with another fake smile.

What a lier.

"Anyway, my son, huge fan, could he get a picture." Dan asked cautiously.

"Certainly." I answered, before Scarlette could protest.

We posed for a picture, and afterwards, Scarlette looked sick.

"Let's go home," she whispered.

I nodded, waved goodbye to Dan, and we left.

"Clint. Never again." She said, once we arrived back home.

"What happened? You were doing great!" I questioned, sitting next to her on the couch.

She propped her elbows on he knees and buried her face in her hands. "Clint, I, Uh, I have an anxiety disorder. Panic attacks." She uttered, choking on her own words. "Back at that store, I felt like I was going to die."

"How come you never told me! I wouldn't have made you do that!" I told her as hugged her tight.

"I dunno." She sighed. "I don't want it to control me, so, I just try to ignore it."

"But you're so... Not anxious?"

"It's mostly strangers. I can't trust anyone, even people I've known for a long time. With strangers, anyone and everyone is a potential threat."

"This has never happened when you were with me before."

"I really think think it heightened with the Uh, fame. People never had a reason to approach me out of the blue before."

I nodded.

"Besides, when I'm with you, I feel safer." She said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Scarlette, we're going to defeat this. I swear." I said, holding her close to me. "Together."

"And what if we can't?" She muttered, giving a weak smile.

"I'll still love you." I whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled. "Good." She laughed quietly to herself. "That's really good."


	5. The Fortune

**A/N: Greetings my loves! Got the first super duper plot twisting chapter for you today! Oh! I'm so excited for where this story goes! Since I planned out each chapter for this story BEFORE I started writing (like a good little author) this story will hopefully have a much more streamlined plot than LICP. Thanks so much again for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Oh! And see that little cover picture there? I'd click that. ;) I made it, and it's new :))) (yes that would be Scarlette in the pictures :P)**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

I sat quietly outside on the porch, eating my late lunch. Today had been an interesting day, i'm not even sure what happened.

"Hey Love, You want to go out tonight?" Clint asked from inside.

"Sure." I said taking my plate and walking to where Clint stood in the doorway.

"We don't have to, I just didn't know if you wanted to try that Chinese restaurant we saw or not?" He said, leaning on the doorframe.

"No, I'm fine." I reassured him, smiling.

"Okay great. You do know it's kind of a fancy restaurant though." He questioned, moving out of the way so I could go inside.

"Really? Darn. I hate dressing up." I complained.

"It makes it special." He whispered in my ear, as we crossed paths and I proceeded into the kitchen.

"Ugh. Fine." I grumbled jokingly, before stashing my dirty plate and heading back to my room.

"6:00?" He said, still standing in the the doorway.

"Whatever." I smirked, walking back to my room.

Luckily, Pepper had insisted on buying me fancy clothing, since I had none. I never thought I would wear any of it, but this low-key living includes all these fancy dinners and parties no one warned me about, so I guess they come in handy.

I'm sure people would consider wearing combat boots with a taffeta dress a no-no, but i'm a spy, so I wear my trusty brown combat boots with everything.

I pulled at the hem of my sea green, tea length, strapless gown uncomfortably as I waited for Clint by the front door.

"There you are!" I exclaimed as he finally made his way to me. "What took you so long?"

"This doesn't just happen." Clint said with a wink.

"Oh come on. I took less time than you, and I'm wearing a dress." I said shooting him a smug look and grabbing my car keys off the hook by the door

"A very sexy dress." Clint smirked, putting one arm around my waist.

"That's enough of that." I said, raising an eyebrow. I grabbed my brown leather jacket and dashed out of his arms, heading for my car.

"Scarlette Morgan. Leather and taffeta." Clint joked, walking over to the car.

I opened the door of my small black Jetta, and slid into the front seat.

"Hey, how come you get to drive?" Clint fussed as he got into the passenger seat.

"Because it's my car, and we both know what happens when you try to drive my tiny car." I replied, as I grinned at him in the rear view mirror.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome. May I take your drink orders?" Our waiter said in Chinese as we sat at our table.

"Thank you, and I'll just have a water." I smiled, before I realized my language instincts had kicked in, and I was speaking in Chinese as well.

Clint kicked me under the table. Apparently he didn't want to speak in Chinese tonight.

"I mean, I'll have water." I corrected, in English.

Our waiter just stared.

"I'm a student." I lied

He nodded and took Clint's drink order before proceeding back to the kitchen.

"Really? A student? At age 35?" Clint he said in a hushed tone, seeing as the restaurant was very quiet.

"What was I supposed to say? I'm the member of a team of superheroes, I speak over 18 languages and I can take down The Rock in a fist fight?" I whispered laughing.

"You can? Have you ever tried?" Clint challenged.

"I know some people." I replied smugly, and Clint just laughed.

We talked a lot during that meal. We talked about nothing in particular, just whatever came to our heads. We never talked about SHIELD, or any other avengers, or our jobs, or even ourselves. It is surely one of my most fond memories.

"Fortune cookie?" The young Chinese woman at the door asked as Clint and I left.

"No, I'm fine." I answered kindly, I never actually liked the taste of fortune cookies, and besides, they're all hoaxes anyways.

"No. I insist." The lady said, stopping us from opening the door.

"Alright..." I said slowly taking the small cookies she was thrusting towards us.

"That was odd." Clint said casually, as we climbed back into my car.

"Yeah..." I said suspiciously, breaking open my cookie and reading the message.

"What's your fortune? Mine says 'Your good deeds will not go unnoticed'" Clint said cheerfully.

"T_he mistakes from your past will soon be unearthed, causing a Great War inside of your heart."_ It read. I quickly stuffed the paper in my pocket and zipped it up. I never want to see that thing again.

"Uh, something about luck, and some other crap." I lied, pulling out of the parking lot, trying my best to look busy with driving, in order to not spark any suspicion with Clint.

"Oh. Okay..." Clint said kindly. "You want to watch a movie on Netflix or something when we get home? I bought some popcorn at the grocery store yesterday."

"Uh, I've got some paperwork, for SHIELD, Nuclear research, something like that." I quickly lied.

"Okay, alright then." Clint said, disappointed.

When we arrived home, I quickly locked myself in my bedroom, and pulled out a box of papers and photographs hidden under my bed.

"Another piece in the puzzle." I remarked, adding the tiny slip of paper with the fortune written on it to the mess of papers.

I pulled out a Polaroid photo of a younger me and a middle-aged Japanese woman.

"Guess what, Ma." I said smiling. "You've got some visitors."


	6. The Discussion

**A/N: This is chapter 6! Mwahahahah!**

**That's all I really have to say.**

**DON'T read and DON'T review. ;) **

**(oh, and ESPECIALLY DON'T favorite or follow! xD)**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

It's 3:26 in the morning now. The nightmares are keeping me awake yet again. I know how to stop them, but I just can't bring myself to do it. What will Clint think? Will he get mad? What if I get injured? He might never forgive me. I need some tea.

I tiptoed as quietly as possible to the kitchen, in order to not wake Clint.

I quietly got out a pot and boiled some water, then searched the spice racks for whatever sparks an interest.

"Ground Cinnamon. Mr. Fury keeps a well-stocked cabinet." I whispered to myself.

I grabbed the small jar and the entire spice rack came tumbling over with a loud crash. A few bottles had shattered, causing their contents to spill over the floor, yet most remained intact.

"Crap!" I muttered as I tried to pick up all the unbroken jars and stuff them back in the cabinet.

"Who's there?" Clint shouted. You could barely hear the sounds of his bow string being drawn.

"Clint. It's just me." I said exhaustedly.

"Oh." He said, as he entered the kitchen. "What happened?"

He sat his bow on the dining table and bent down to help me clean up.

"I just needed tea, and I'm a klutz." I sighed.

"At 3:00 in the morning? Scarlette Morgan never wakes up before 9:00 unless it's mandatory."

"Uh, nightmares. You know..." I stood at the cabinet and started organizing the bottles that Clint had set on the counter for me, back how they were on the spice rack.

"No. If it was the nightmares, you'd be in your bed screaming, and I'd be beside you, comforting you." He said, sneaking up behind me and hugging me from behind. "What's really going on?"

I sighed. "Clint, I need to leave."

"What do you mean leave?" He asked, not letting me go.

I fought with myself for a moment. "I need to go back to Japan." I finally confided.

"Why?" He questioned, slowly.

"I left in a rush, I got a job offer to move out of that country and took it as quick as I could. SHIELD was there to pick me up the next day. Japan and I have unfinished business." I stirred some cinnamon into the water.

"No. I'm not letting you go." He commanded sternly, holding me closer to him.

"I was afraid of that." I complained quietly. "You have to though."

"Then I'm coming with you." He announced, as he released me and I rummaged the drawer for a grate, and grabbed an orange from the fridge.

"Clint, I don't know. It's dangerous, and Ma probably won't have room for both of us, if she even still has room for me.." I rambled on, as I grated the orange peel into the hot water.

"Wait, who's Ma?" Clint quickly interrupted.

"The woman I stayed with when I was over in Japan. She's like a retired, Chinese Natasha, and the only motherly figure I ever had." I peeled what was rest of the orange and shoved a few pieces into Clint's mouth. "Here, eat this, I don't want it to go to waste."

Clint choked on the oranges for a bit, then when he swallowed them, he was looking for revenge. "I see..." He said suspiciously, silently searching the room for his next weapon.

I stirred the water, then turned off the stove, and poured it into two mugs.

I handed one to him, and we sat down at our kitchen table.

"Let me go with you. Please." He begged. "You can go clear up everything, I'll stay out of the way, do some site seeing or something."

"Clint, it's too dangerous." I murmured, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Which is exactly why I need to go!" He exclaimed, standing up from the table for emphasis.

"Clint, you don't underst..."

Clint interrupted me by sitting back down in his chair across from me, and taking both my hands in his. "I need to be there. I have to protect you. Scarlette, why aren't you getting this."

"Clint, you protecting me might make things worse!" I protested.

"Scarlette, I can't lose you again." He confided.

"You won't, I'll only be gone for like, a month!" I explained.

"Scarlette, last time you went to Japan, you weren't gone for a month. Please, just please, let me go with you. I know you have work over there and all, and I know it's probably classified and all, but I can't just let you leave me so easily like I did twenty years ago. "

"17 years ago..." I corrected.

"Please, Scarlette. I'm begging you."

I gave up. "Fine.."

Clint smiled , a wave of relief washing over his formerly concerned face.

"But if something happens to you, just know that I'll never be able to forgive myself." I threatened.

"Nothing will happen to me." Clint said, rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs. "Nothing will happen to either of us."

Of course it was reassuring, but I couldn't stop this gut feeling, that told me it wasn't true.


	7. The Departure

**A/N: To be completely fair, I've never actually seen any of the Bond movies, they just seem like something Scarlette would make fun of the entire time for being fake. Also I chose the new one as the one Scarlette hated the most because it's the only one I knew the name of xD awkwarddd...**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Tony. It's Scarlette." I said, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder as I hastily packed my bags.

"Heeeeeeeeey Scar-casm!" Tony said loudly.

"Tony, I need a jet." I told him, ignoring his poke at being funny.

"Well I have one." He replied.

"Can you pick us up?" I requested.

"Woah, us? I'm not carting the love-birds to their honeymoon am I? Please tell me I didn't miss the wedding. I wrote a speech."

"Tony, this is serious. I've got unfinished business in Japan that I need to take care of." I quickly zipped up my bag and started to take it out to my car.

"Japan... Hmm... I'll let you use my jet, IF, I get to go with you." Tony negotiated.

"Tony, it's too dangerous." I protested firmly.

"You're taking Katniss!" Tony complained.

"He knows how to fend for himself." I retorted.

"Fine. But I still get to ride with you there. Like an escort. I won't even get off the plane." Tony insisted.

"Why do you want to go to Japan so bad?" I asked, tossing my bag in my trunk.

Tony paused for a moment, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's Pepper! She's got me on this crazy thing called a diet! No good food or alcohol for a month she said! I need to get out of here!"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell JARVIS to send the directions to your hangar to my phone. Clint and I will be there in a few hours."

"Road trip! Yay!" Tony exclaimed jokingly, then hung up.

"Clint, get your butt out here if you want to go to Japan!" I shouted through the front door.

"Coming!" He announced, running as fast as he could, carrying his military duffel bag.

"Toss it in the trunk and get in the passenger seat." I instructed, sliding into the drivers seat.

"Scarlette, we can't drive to Japan. It's an island." Clint correct, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, but we can drive to an airport." He shut the trunk and got in.

"You bought plane tickets?" Clint asked.

"Nope."

"So we're just going to show up, and they're going to let us on the plane?" Clint asked mockingly.

"Of course Tony will. He's too afraid of me to protest." I smirked.

"No. Absolutely not. We are not bringing Tony to Japan." Clint said firmly.

"Relax. I told him he can't get off the plane when we land." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." Clint said, clenching his teeth. "This better be some airplane."

* * *

"Man... This is some airplane..." Clint said as he sat down in a very comfortable and roomy chair next to me.

"What did I tell you?" I whispered, smiling.

"Hello all, and welcome to Air Stark. Your pilot's name is JARVIS, and today we will be making a flight to Japan." Tony announced in his best flight attendant voice as he made his grand entrance.

"You mean JARVIS is flying this thing?" Clint asked, his eyes nearly doubling in size.

"No. I was just joking." Tony said motioning for his actual flight attendant to bring him his vodka.

"No, He is not, sir." JARVIS announced over the loud speaker.

"Get me off of this thing." Clint said immediately standing up, and starting to walk away as fast as possible.

"Calm your tights, Robin Hood." Tony said blocking the aisle with his arm. "JARVIS is safer than an actual pilot. He can't screw up and crash us all."

"What if he malfunctions?" Clint questioned.

"First of all, that won't happen, second of all, That's what my co-pilot is for. So sit down so we can take off already." Tony replied arrogantly.

Clint reluctantly sat back down next to me, in the window seat.

"Come on, grumpy. Just think about how much fun Japan will be. You are the one who wanted to go. Not me." I whispered, taking his hand.

"That's not what I remembered. The only reason I am going is because I didn't want you to go alone." he muttered quietly as he stared out the window.

"Oh, but I don't have a choice. YOU did." I teased.

"Not really." He grumbled.

I turned his head towards me and raised my eyebrows.

He sighed, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Okay. That's enough of that." Tony interrupted suddenly. "In flight movie? We got uh... James Bond, The Hunger Games, Brave, The Hobbit, Robin Hood."

"Are you purposely listing movies that you know Clint hates?" I asked Tony in a teacher-like tone.

"Hey, I chose James Bond because I know YOU hate it. Back when he was a bachelor, ol' Clint loved Bond. Didn't you buddy?" Tony said with a smirk.

Clint sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Bond it is." Tony said with a nod. "JARVIS, play a Bond movie. Whichever Scarlette hates the most." He commanded.

"And that would be which one, sir?" JARVIS asked.

"The new one." I told JARVIS, laughing.

"Of course, Miss Scarlette." JARVIS said, And the large flat screen immediately began with the Introduction to skyfall.

Clint moaned grumpily, and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay baby, he's not allowed to come into the country with us." I Reassured him, jokingly and patted the side of his face.

"Hey," Tony announced with a wink, "You never know."


	8. The Arrival

**A/N: Next chapter! Yay! Love you beautiful people, thanks for the continued support! :D**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"Clint, wake up." I whispered, nudging him softly.

He opened his eyes slowly and took out his earphones. "Are we here?" He asked groggily.

"Just about." I smiled. "Look out the window."

He sighed and turned to look out the window. The city lights lit up the night sky under us, creating a beautiful scenery of colors.

"It's beautiful." He murmured, yawning, and hugging me close to him. He looked around a bit. "Where's the tin man?"

"How should I know?" I said sarcastically. "I was asleep too."

"Scarlette Morgan doesn't sleep on planes. Or in cars. Or before 11 PM."

"Clint Barton knows Scarlette Morgan too well." I said mockingly.

"I wouldn't say TOO well." Clint smirked, kissing my top lip. "Where is he?"

"He went to the bathroom. He didn't want me to tell you because he thought you might pull a prank or something." I laughed.

"Actually, I think I will." Clint announced.

"If you want a plane ride back to America, I think you won't." I threatened.

"Whatever." Clint scoffed, reclining his chair back. "Can I go back to bed?"

"Yeah, sure." I said half-heartedly.

"You should get some sleep too." He said, putting his earphones in .

"Scarlette Morgan doesn't sleep on planes. Or in cars. Or before 11 PM." I sighed, looking out the window, and seeing my reflection in the glass. I closed my eyes, reclined back my chair and just laid there. I opened my eyes and just stared at the ceiling. Much was riding on this trip, and I'm not sure how ready for it I am.

* * *

"Thanks Tony." I smiled as Clint and I made our way to the door at the front of the plane, bags in hand.

"No problem." Tony acknowledged. "Give me a call when you're ready to come home."

"Will do." I said, quickly giving him a hug before we stepped off the plane, onto the stairs, and then the pavement.

"Welcome to Japan." I said, grabbing Clint's hand as we neared the airport entrance.

* * *

I knocked on the door of what was once my home.

"Who's there?" An elderly sounding woman said in Japanese from the other side of the locked apartment door.

"It's Scarlette, Ma." I replied in Japanese, beaming,

She gasped, and immediately flung open the door, embracing me in her arms.

"Scarlette-kun. I've missed you very much!" She said in perfect English.

"I missed you too, Ma." I smiled.

"You look so different." She said, running my multi-colored hair through her hands.

"It was for a disguise." I lied. Ma would have a heart attack if she found out I dyed my hair voluntarily. She was always obsessing over how beautiful my chestnut brown locks were.

"I see." She chuckled she looked over my shoulder at Clint, who was standing there awkwardly.

"Ma, this is Clint." I said, breaking our hug, and dragging Clint (who was carrying both of our bags) over by the hand.

"Clint Barton? The one who got you expelled?" Ma asked in a thick Japanese accent.

I blushed, and Clint looked at his feet. "Yeah, that'd be the one." He said awkwardly

"Clint and I are engaged." I beamed, and Ma squealed, clapping her wrinkled petite hands together.

"Come in! Come in!" Ma insisted, holding the door open for us.

"Ma, I know this is probably a lot to ask, but, we need a place to stay. Just for a little while, until I can get some things cleared up with the government." I asked, as she sat us down at a couch and brought us tea.

"Scarlette, you are like a daughter to me. My home is your home." Ma said sweetly.

"Thanks so much." I replied.

"You can have your old room, hasn't really been touched since you left. " Ma suggested.

"Thanks again." I said grabbing my bag, and Clint's hand, and taking him down the short hallway to a room at the back of the house.

"We're going to share your room?" Clint asked as I threw my bag onto my bed.

"Ma's apartment is small. There's only two bedrooms. Besides, I need you." I admitted.

Clint smiled, and kissed me, before throwing his bag next to mine.

"You get the drawers, I get the closet." I told him, breaking apart from him, and taking my bag to the small closet.

Clint chuckled. "Alright."

We organized our things and then I collapsed on the bed in the middle of the room. Everything was exactly as I had left it. Except Ma had made my bed while I was gone. There wasn't much that I didn't take back with me to SHIELD.

Clint down beside me, and I curled up next to him.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked, noticing my obvious distress.

"Something's wrong." I said suspiciously. "Ma is usually way more energetic."

"She's probably just tired, it's been many years." Clint reassured me, rubbing my back with his thumb.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid." I suggested.

"Sure." Clint said supportively. "I'm sure your just paranoid." He smiled. "Thanks for letting me come."

I sighed. "I think bringing you was a bad idea, but not bringing you would probably be just as bad."

"I can take care of myself." Clint argued.

"I can't." I teased.

"And that's why I'm here." He teased back.

"We'll be okay." I told myself.

"Of course we will." Clint smiled, kissing me on the top of the head. "Of course we will."


	9. The Secrets

**A/N: sorry it's super short, but it's pretty much a filler chapter so...**

**thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following :)**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Clint and I did some sightseeing today, but now we were back at home watching television as Ma cooked us a traditional Japanese dinner.

"Scarlette, why exactly did we come here?" Clint whispered in Russian, which meant he didn't want Ma to overhear.

I sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? Scarlette you need to be more open with me, what things are you clearing up with the government?" Clint asked, maintaining the Russian dialect.

"You'd be in too much danger if I told you. I'm already putting you in danger, and there's no way I'm going to tell you anything." I refused smugly.

"Please reassure me that you're safe." He pleaded.

"We're both safe as long as you don't know anything." I smirked

"Well then I guess I'll have to go with that."

"You do." I said stroking his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Does Ma know?" He asked desperately.

"Not even Fury."

"How does Fury not know? He knows everything!"

"I think you're underestimating me. I'm much better of a spy now than I was fifteen years ago. Field work pays off."

Clint rolled his eyes, and hugged me close to him.

I rested my head on his shoulder, then shot back up when I saw what was on the news.

"Turn up the volume." I commanded in English, and Clint did.

"You know who that is?" Clint said in English too.

"Old Friend." I muttered sarcastically, in Russian.


	10. The Phone Call

**Why hello my lovelies! How are you? Sorry updates are becoming scarce, but I've been busy with my other story, Man Of Iron, Heart Of Gold. You should read it. Also TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAAAY! So you should review :) yay reviews! **

**A bit of a short chapter, and a mega cliffhanger xD Sorry not sorry.**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Ma was always a docile person, which made it hard for Clint to believe she was ever as good as an agent as Nat, but once I had stayed out late, doing things I probably shouldn't have been doing, when I had an exam the next morning, (and trust me, it's not the kind of exam you're thinking of, considering some of the test takers don't exactly leave alive) and let's just say, My face really regretted in the next morning.

"Clinnnt" I whined.

"Scarletttte" he mimicked.

"I'm borrrred."

"Why don't you go do what you are supposed to be doing. 'Clearing stuff up with the government'" Clint asked.

"I want fried chickeeeen." I moaned, rolling over face first onto the bed where we were sitting.

"Stir Fried chicken?" He taunted.

"Deeeeeeeep fried." I mock-sobbed.

Clint laughed. He was one of the few people who knew my addiction to fried chicken.

A few rooms over, Ma was shouting into the telephone in Japanese.

"What's she saying. I'm too lazy to use my brain power and translate." Clint asked.

I slapped him. "Hush." I said, and tiptoed out the door towards Ma's room.

"I told you! I'm innocent!" Ma shouted. "Scarlette? No. No not Scarlette. That isn't her."

"Who isn't me?" I whispered, my ear pressed to her door.

"Scarlette would never do that. She has higher standards." Ma argued.

It went silent for a minute.

"Scarlette is innocent!" Ma screeched.

I ran back to our room, where Clint was waiting.

"She sounds pissed." Clint chuckled.

"Clint, I need to go. Don't get hurt." I said, grabbing my shoes and my coat.

"What? Where are you going?" Clint asked, standing up and catching me by the arm.

"It would be best if you didn't know." I whispered. I kissed him slowly, then ran to the door, and left.


	11. The Murder

**Thank you all for all the much appreciated birthday wishes, reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you all have a magnificent day today/tomorrow!**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

I sighed, and opened the door to Ma's apartment. A note on the kitchen counter told me that Clint had gone out to find fried chicken, and if he wasn't back by eight, to call him, and also that Ma said she had to tell me something when I got home. That's odd, considering the door was unlocked. Ma never left the door unlocked unless Clint or I was home. maybe Clint just forgot to lock it for her. I checked my watch. 7:21. I made my way to Ma's room.

"Ma, I'm home." I called.

No response.

"Ma?" I asked knocking on her door.

Still no response. Maybe she was asleep.

I opened the door.

"Oh, Dear Lord!" I shrieked.

Ma was asleep alright.

Blood pooled on the floor from her many broken bones, her face was swollen and already starting to bruise.

I grabbed my phone and fumbled to call Clint.

"What? It's not eight yet." Clint complained jokingly as soon as he picked up.

"Clint, you need to come home right now!" I said quickly.

"Scar, what's wrong, I'm in the KFC line. I'll be home in like, twenty."

"Forget the freaking chicken Clint, Ma's been murdered." I said, stressfully, pacing the room.

"Wait... Did you say murdered?" Clint said quietly, obviously not wanting to start,e any English speaking customers.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"On my way." He said, and the line went dead.

I paced the room back and forth, until the front door opened.

I pulled my gun and aimed it at the door.

"It's me!" Clint said, holding his hands in the air.

I put away the gun, grabbed Clint's hand and ran to Ma's room.

"Oh crap." Clint whispered.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We call the police!" Clint said, taking out his phone.

"I don't know if that's the best idea." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Why not?" Clint asked, knelt down next to Ma.

"They may or may not shoot at the sight of me." I said quietly.

"What? Why?" Clint asked.

"I can't freaking tell you why!" I shouted, all the tension bubbled up inside of me finally over flowing.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He apologized.

He thought for a moment. "Do you think this has anything to do with that phone call?"

"I'm fairly certain."

"Well look, you just, hide in the closet, or go somewhere, and I'll answer to the police. If we try and hide the body, we'll get convicted." He insisted.

"Okay whatever." I agreed., taking a deep breath.

"Scarlette." He said standing up, and taking me in his arms. "Everything's going to be fine, okay."

"No it's not." I whispered into his neck, choking back tears.

"Yes it is. I'll be here, and everything will be okay. Do you understand?" He asked, rubbing my back.

I nodded, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Now go hide, my little fugitive." He smirked.


	12. The Kid!

**I'm going to make this author's note incredibly short sense this chapter is very PLOT TWISSSSST! XD**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

I sat in Clint's arms in the living room. He was trying calm me down after a day full of stressful activities. There was a knock at the door. It had been a week. The funeral was a few days ago.

"Who is it?" Clint asked, first in English, then a second time in Japanese.

"I am Junko Kimura, friend of Hisako." A women said from the other side.

"Junko!" I exclaimed, running to the door. I flung open the door, and embraced her.

"Scarlette, why didn't you tell me you got here until now?" She asked.

"I um, just got in town for the funeral" I lied. We had ran into Junko, a friend of mine from when I lived here, at the funeral, and she said she had something very important to discus with me. I told her we were staying at Ma's apartment, and to come by when she got the chance.

"I wish I would've known you were here, so that you could've come to the reading of the will."

I nodded politely. There was a young girl, clinging tightly to Junko's pant leg.

"Who is that?" I asked, gesturing to the girl, who couldn't be older than two. Old enough to walk, and talk some, but not much probably.

"Funny story." Junko said with a frown as I invited her in, and she and the girl sat across from the couch where Clint and I were. "This is Emiko. She was Fumiko's daughter."

Fumiko was Ma's daughter, she left Ma at 17, and we never heard from her again. Junko was Fumiko's best friend, and remained in contact with her.

"Fumiko passed, and Emiko was left to Hisako. Hisako was not able to take care of such a young one, so I watched her."

"And what makes that a funny story?" I asked.

"In Hisako's will, Emiko was left to you."

I stared blankly in shock for a while.

"I will give you my telephone number, call me when you have made your decision." Junko nodded, taking Emiko in her arms and carrying her to the door after writing down her number on some paper and leaving it on the coffee table.

"Wait, decision?" I asked.

"If you do not wish to keep her, she will go into the orphanage." Junko explained.

I nodded once more.

"Thanks for stopping by." Clint said, and she left.

"Clint, we can't have a kid." I said.

"She'll go to the orphanage." Clint protested.

"We aren't even married yet. I don't want her last name to be Morgan, and ours Barton. That's scarring to have a different last name than your family."

"Then I'll adopt her." Clint suggested.

"No. It's too dangerous. We can't have children, Clint. We're always on missions, we'd be awful parents."

"Scarlette, do you remember what it was like in the orphanage?" He asked.

"Stupid." I replied.

"The orphanages here won't be as nice as that one. Besides, There will always be Pepper to babysit when we're on missions, and hey, I think you'd make an excellent mother." He said kissing the tip of my nose.

"I never really had one."

"And that's why you'll be the best."

"Clint, neither of us ever had parents. We are absolutely not good candidates for this poor little girl!"

"Scarlette, if you would've gotten to chose between the orphanage, and a family that may have been not the best at parenting, but loved each other, and loved you, and maybe weren't around all the time, but kept you safe, what would you have chosen?" He asked, stroking the side of my face, while I looked at the ground.

I looked up, into his blue, blue eyes. "We'll pick her up tomorrow." I agreed, and a smile slowly spread across his face.


	13. The Kidnapping

**A/N: gaaaaaaaah**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Clint's POV:**

Scarlette had gone to get chicken. I sat in front of the television, watching, but not really paying attention, to some Japanese game show.

The door opened.

"That was quick." I said laughing, without looking to see her come through the door. "Forget something?"

"Where is she?" A man shouted.

I stood up quickly, and carefully made my way towards the front door.

"It's just me." I lied.

"You lie. We know you have her. Where is she?" He demanded.

"Where is... Who?" I asked, trying to buy myself some time to think of a way to save Scarlette's butt.

"Amaya Hinamori. You know that."

Luckily I didn't. "Uh, actually I have no idea who you are talking about."

The man, clothed in black, pulled a gun. "You sure about that."

"Pretty sure."

* * *

I'm not actually sure what happened after that. All I know is that I don't know where the heck I am now. I'm tied in a chair, in a very dark room. Great. I'm being interrogated.

"Who are you." Someone said from in the dark.

"Clive Barry. I'm from New York." I lied.

"What are you doing here, Clive Barry?" The man said, his thick Japanese accent showing through, although he was speaking English.

"I'm on vacation, with my wife, Sarah Barry." I lied once more.

"Uh huh." The man finally came into view. "You lie, Clint Barton, SHIELD agent."

"Crap." I muttered.

"What are you doing with Amaya Hinamori. She is too dangerous." He demanded.

"I have no idea who this Amaya person is." I confessed.

"We have seen you with her." He spat.

I shrugged my shoulder. "Never heard of her."

He pulled a long slender silver knife out from behind his back. "Let me show you what happens to agents who don't talk".


	14. The Assembly

**A/N: ugh. My Internet was down for a week. Then I accidentally deleted the 15th chapter before I put it into doc manager. Now I have to rewrite the entire thing. Ugh. My liiiiiiife. New story cover. Tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? Liked the other one better? Like neither? Love both?**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

It was my turn to run to KFC. I quickly opened the door, one hand clasping a large red and white bucket of fried goodness.

"Clint, I'm home." I announced, frowning at the word "home." I realized how Clint and I basically lived at everyone else's place. Fury's lake house, Tony's tower, the Hellicarrier, Ma's apartment. Clint said he had a place in Iowa, although he never used it. I really don't even have my own place at all. Since Ma's place was an apartment, the building was going to take it up at the end of the month. Would Clint and I ever have an actual home?

No response.

"Clint, this isn't funny." I said sternly.

Still no response.

"Not again." I muttered, running to our room, half expecting to see Clint dead on the floor.

Luckily he wasn't.

"Clint, this isn't funny! Where are you?" I pleaded.

I searched the entire apartment. No sign of him. I called his cell, he didn't pick up.

I paced the living room back and forth, and that's when I saw it. The vital clue. A small, unique, jar. Tiny, about the size of a zippo lighter, with an elaborate painting on the inside. It had been carelessly dropped on the carpet, and I knew exactly who it belonged to.

Binbogami.

Binbogami is the leader of an underground opium dealership, one of the largest. He is one of the reasons I am here again. The Kempitai used me to find them. I know where his warehouse is, and now I know where Clint is.

* * *

"God, doesn't Benny ever clean his air ducts?" I whispered to myself.

After what seemed like an hour of crawling, I saw light, barely any light, but light none the less.

I opened the vent and dropped down almost silently into the room where the light was coming from.

The room was almost completely empty, except for a chair in the middle, with a lamp shining on a limp body.

I ran over to the chair, tugging at the ropes that bound him.

"Clint!" I whispered.

I ran to the front of the chair and shook him by his shoulders.

"Clint! Wake up!"

His arms were covered in many, many tiny, yet deep, bloodied over cuts. Work of torture, Benny's finest.

"Clint please!"

He barely opened his eyes.

"Oh my God, Clint!" I pulled him close to me, and he hugged me tight.

"Scarlette, how did you know?" He coughed.

"I had a suspicion." I lied.

He smiled, and I kissed him, incredibly happy he was still alive.

"This is why we can't have kids, Clint." I scolded, worriedly, checking for any other serious injuries.

He laughed weakly. He was limp, and energy less, they probably knocked him out with a drug.

"I need to tell you something I should've told you a long time ago." I whispered. "I'm not who you think I am."

I bit my tongue. Now or Never.

"I'm a double agent. Before I worked for SHIELD, The Kempitai sent me under disguise to work for Binbogami. They called me Amaya Hinamori. The problem is, Benny found out, and used his agents to leak a rumor to the good guys, causing them to doubt my loyalties. Now, They both want me dead. I was so afraid they'd torture you if they found out you knew anything, so I told no one. Only Ma knew, which is why she was murdered." I explained as quickly as possible. "And now I'm telling you, because Clint, my God, I need help." I pleaded.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered, as i helped him up from the chair.

"Not so fast." The unmistakable voice of Binbogami sounded from somewhere in the dark room. "You just told us everything we needed to know. And now we also have the only people who know, in our grasps. Smart move Hinamori. We all thought you were a better agent than that. Guess it's a good thing we're going to rid the Kempitai of one of their crappier agents."

"I don't work for the Kempitai anymore." I hissed. "Your outdated information betrays you."

No response.

"Scared Benny? I work for someone much bigger, and much badder than the silly Kempitai now. And boy, do we have allies."

"What do you mean, 'allies'" Binbogami sneered.

"Avengers." I said into my necklace, my perfectly disguised comms unit. "Assemble."


	15. The Fight

**A/N: I'm back, I'm back :) I don't think I realized how much I really missed writing this story for you guys, so here's my promise to you, if it's ever been more than a month since I've updated, feel free to spam my PM box with PM telling me to get to work because I PROMISE that I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS FIC!**

**This is kinda a short chapter, I apologize, but IM BACK OKAY.**

**It's good to be back,**

**-Katherine (Or Kitty)**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

"Your team is of no use to you now, Sweetie" Binbogami sneered. "Your signals will be unable to leave this building."

"I don't need them to, Dearest." I mocked. "My team has already penetrated the building."

Binbogami scoffed. "Impossible."

"Is it?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow, and is of on cue, the Hulk broke through the concrete walls.

"What... Is that?" Binbogami quaked.

"A friend of mine." I mumbled irritatedly.

The Hulk roared and began to run in Binbogami's direction.

"Agents!" Binbogami screamed. "Take Hinamori and run!"

Binbogami's ninjas fell from the sky surrounding me and Clint.

"Well, crap." Clint said, his breathing heavy.

"Shut up." I hissed. "Save your breath."

I ran towards one of the ninjas, attempting to slide under its legs to freedom, but it caught my wrist.

"Romanoff! Take care of Clint!" I shouted as I struggled against the ninja's grasp.

"I'll save you, Morgan!" Steve shouted heroically, as he tossed his shield at my captive ninja.

Unfortunately for me, the ninja dodged, and the last thing I remember, is getting hit on the forehead by Captain America's shield.


	16. The Gift

**A/N: So, I'm finally getting in this rhythm again! It's nice to be back, writing this story. I'm really itching to write down this new Doctor Who fic, but I'm s still working out a bunch of details, so I'm going to finish Venom, possible Rules, before I start. If i started a new one, I'd be working on five fics at once so, yeah, no.**

**-Katherine**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Clint's POV**

Scarlette sighed softly in her sleep as I quietly opened the door to her room in the hospital ward and snuck inside.

I sat down at the foot of her bed and took her small, cold hand in mine.

The corners of her mouth lifted up into the slightest smile.

We sat there for a while, and then she began to slowly open her eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked groggily.

"We won. Everything's fine." I assured her.

"Is everyone okay? Is anyone injured?" She asked sleepily.

"Everything's fine." I said again.

She yawned, then sighed. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few days." I said quietly as I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She nodded. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere over the middle of the Pacific Ocean." I chucked quietly.

"Okay." She said quietly, and rested her head back on the pillow, and stared at the ceiling.

I watched her and smiled. She made me happy. Everything can go back to normal now that everything is ok.

"Clint, Oh my God!" She said sitting up suddenly.

"Scarlette, careful!" I reprimanded.

"Clint, we forgot Emiko!"

"I didn't forget her, Scarlette." I told her calmly. "Pepper came to pick her up in the jet. She's in New York."

"Okay." Scarlette said wearily, laying back down on her bed. "Alright then."

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She sighed. "Can I go back to bed?"

"Of course." I chucked, and she fell back asleep.

* * *

**Scarlette's POV**

**-One Week Later-**

Clint and I sat at a cafeteria table with Tony, eating our lunch. Nobody was injured, but I still felt very awkward for putting everyone in all that danger. I

Tony was oddly quiet, and I know it had nothing to do with Japan.

"Alright spill it." I said suddenly.

Clint and Tony gave me a shared look of confusion.

"Come on Tony, what's on your mind. You either tell me, or you know I'll find out." I insisted.

"It's nothing, I just, I'm working on this property and stuff." He lied.

"Uh huh." I nodded sarcastically.

"Look, it's nothing I mean, Pepper said to tell you ahead of time, I just I'm not sure if that's necessary..." Tony rambled.

"Now I'm involved, so spill." I insisted.

"Alright!" Tony exclaimed. "I bought you guys... A farm"

"A farm?" Clint asked.

"Look, you guys didn't have a house and all, and now you have this kid, and Pepper said Scarlette said she'd always wanted to live on a farm, so I bought some old guy's farm as a wedding present. Pepper said that if I never told you that you guys would end up buying your own apartment or something because you guys weren't going to get married until you had an actual place to live so UGH FINE YOU GUYS ALWAYS RUIN SURPRISES!" Tony exclaimed.

Clint and I just chuckled at his anger.

"Thank you so much, Tony." I said sweetly, leaning my head on Clint's shoulder.

I do realize that I should probably be more enthusiastic about this, but I was still pretty weak from the whole frisbee to the forehead incident, and I was never really easily excited anyway.

"Let's get married, Clint." I said.

Clint kissed my forehead, and hugged me close. "Let's get married." He agreed.


	17. The Preparation

**A/N: Okay so I hate describing clothing, but it was ****necessary, and blaaaah i'm so sick :(**

**What a nice author's note today.**

**-Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, exhausted from hours of preparation Pepper and I had left until now to begin with. Emiko sat quietly in my lap, soaking in the English language, holding tight to her princess ballerina teddy bear her Daddy and Uncle Tony bought her the other day.

So far we knew who was giving me away-Tony, seeing as I didn't even know who my dad was, and Tony was paying for the whole thing, our flower girl would be little Em, and the actual wedding wound be on the beach at Tony's Malibu mansion, having the reception inside in one of his great party rooms.

Pepper suddenly gasped. "You need a dress!" She exclaimed.

"Ughh, Pep, please no." I moaned.

"Well you certainly aren't walking down the aisle in a catsuit." She said.

"Oh God no," I agreed. "I hate that thing more than I hate dresses."

"We're going dress shopping." Pepper insisted. "We can go to that place on your favorite TV show, and we can be on TV if you want! All we have to do is bring Tony, and we'll be on the show for sure!"

"Pepper, no way. I will not be on TV." I protested.

"You don't have to be on TV." Pepper promised.

"I'm still not going dress shopping." I argued.

"I'll take you to Starbucks." Pepper bribed.

"Okay deal, but we're dragging along Nat, and leave Emiko with Steve if Clint's working again, I don't trust Tony with her." I sighed.

"Oh, come on." Tony complained, sticking his head in the room from the hallway. "Emmy loves me!"

Upon hearing Tony's voice, Emiko hopped off of my lap, ran over to Tony, and gave him a good smack in the leg with her bear.

"Uh huh." I said sarcastically.

Emiko crossed her arms across her chest and stomped her little foot into the ground as hard as she could.

"Come on, Emmy." Tony said attempting to pick her up and hold her on his hip."Tell Uncle Tony you love him.""

Emiko just frowned and attempted to squirm out of his grasp.

"Drop my child and you're dead, Stark" I warned.

"Come on!" Tony pleaded with the toddler. "Tell Uncle Tony you love him and he'll buy you a big expensive toy!"

"She doesn't speak English, Tony." I sighed, getting up from the table. The language barrier had been very difficult for everyone. Natasha, Clint, and I all speak Japanese, so we could talk to her fine, but it was difficult for everyone else, and she was slow to pick up the English language.

Emiko held out her arms for me to take her from Tony. "Tony, Go away." I said as I took her away from him.

Tony frowned, then left the room.

"We might as well take her with us." I sighed. "Natasha's the only other person who speaks Japanese, and it's too much of a risk to leave her with no one who speaks her language."

"As long as she doesn't throw a fit." Pepper agreed.

"It'll be fine. She likes Natasha." I said as I ran my fingers through Emiko's long, silky black hair.

"What?" Tony asked, sticking his head in the room again. "She likes Natasha?!"

"Tony, go away!" Pepper and I said in unison.

"I'm not paying for the dress if I don't get to help pick it out." Tony announced.

"Tony, go away." Emiko squeaked quietly, shaking her little fist at Tony sternly.

"Would you look at that?" I asked laughing. "Her first English words are 'Tony go away'!"

"Convenient, very useful words too." Pepper agreed

"Alright fine, but only for Emmy." Tony complied with a big elaborate frown.

* * *

"No." Tony said as I came out in the first dress. A simple gown, nothing fancy at all, with cap sleeves and a simple scoop neck.

"No." Emiko copied in english from Natasha's lap. After all the praise she received for "Go away, Tony" she had gotten into the habit of mirroring every word anyone said, not knowing what they mean, which can be a good thing, and a bad thing.

"What kind of dress do you want Mommy to have?" Natasha asked her in Japanese.

"Princess." Emiko told Natasha.

"She wants Mommy to have a princess dress." Natasha translated.

Everyone laughed except Mommy, who did not want a big fancy princess dress.

"Well tell her I will go find a big fancy princess for her mommy." Our associate giggled, like she read my mind, rushing me back to the dressing room.

Natasha translated for Emmy, who clapped while sporting a big goofy grin.

The next dress was a huge ball gown, with a sweet heart neckline and thin straps. The skirt was made of tulle, and added a shimmery aspect to the dress.

"Yay!" Emiko exclaimed, hopping out of Natasha's lap and running over to me, attempting to hug me around all the layers of fabric.

"I dunno, guys." I said. "I don't really think this is a great dress for me."

"You look beautiful." Pepper coaxed.

"I think it's fabulous." Tony agreed.

"Haha, nope." Natasha chuckled. "As much as I wanted to see "Mommy" in a princess dress too, no amount of tulle will be able to make Mommy a princess. I'll pick something out."

"Are you sure Natasha?" I asked worriedly as I tried to keep Emiko from hiding under my skirt.

"I got this." She insisted. "Now go back in your dressing room and you just wait."

"Emiko, stay with Aunt Pepper." I told her in Japanese as I took her hand and struggled to walk over to give her to Pepper.

Natasha's dress was absolutely perfect. The dress gave off a sort of roman vibe. It had a halter top, and long flowy layers that started from under the bust, with a beautiful sparkly pin in the center. Just enough glitter for Tony, the perfect amount of plainness for me, and a hit of princess for Little Em.


	18. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! I'm sorry to say that my muse has officially left the building and the next chapter will be the last! I do not think that I will write a third in this series. I'm just not inspired by this fandom anymore. Maybe, once Avengers 2 comes out, if I'm still writing, I'll write a third, but for now, this is the ending. (Well, the next chapter is). **

**If you like Doctor Who however, I've been writing tons of Doctor Who fics, and my next one will be a Doctor Who/Avengers crossover! **

**I'm also writing stuff on wattpad now at: KittyLovesTheDoctor. (Don't worry, no one direction fics for me)**

**so yeah! Thanks for sticking though with this even though the updates were awful! Don't forget to review!**

**-Kitty (Who used to be Lee Renner)**

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

Scarlette sat perfectly still as Pepper did her newly dyed chestnut brown hair. She hadn't said a single word all day. She was nervous.

"I called my mom." Scarlette blurted.

"You... What?" I asked, surprised.

"I called my mom... I just thought, maybe she's want to be here for this. I just.. I look at Emiko and I just thought that maybe she looks at me the same way." Scarlette looked down at her folded hands and frowned. "I guess not."

"What did she say?" Pepper asked, as she clipped on Scarlette's veil.

"She said she couldn't make it.. Didn't have enough money for plane tickets, she's still in New York." She said with a sigh.

Pepper hugged her shoulders tightly. "I'm sorry, Scar. I think I forgot something outside though..." She left the dressing room.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride..."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Clint took Scarlette by the waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"To the reception?" Tony asked Pepper.

"Yes, Tony, it's time to party." Pepper said with a small chuckle.

* * *

There was dancing, and eating, and kissing, and more eating. Everyone was enjoying themselves except Pepper, who looked very fidgety and anxious.

"Picked Scarlette's mum up in the private jet, didn't you?" I whispered.

"And they're late!" She whispered harshly.

It was time for Tony's speech. He stood up, tapping his fork on the glass to get everyone's attention. No one could hear him.

"Lend me a bullet, Tasha." He asked.

I tossed him a gun, and Tony fired a bullet through a window. Everyone screamed.

"My house, my rules." He said simply. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like to make my speech."

Everyone settled down, and turned to listen to Tony.

"Scarlette and Clint are very different than most couples." He began. "For starters they actually like each other." Laughter ensued. "But also they're the most kick-butt assassin team you could ever want."

He continued this speech for a while, talking about his experiences working with the two, what they're like when they fight, and how much they miss each other when they're separated. He talked about Emiko, and how he had never seen two people love an asian toddler that much, when finally his speech came to an end.

"I said earlier that these two are the best spy team I can think of, and the reason for that is if you try to get rid of one, the other will hunt you down, and they will kill you." Tony said with a bow. "The End."

Everyone cheered. Pepper lingered by the back door. Happy had called to say they were near.

The door opened, and the women she saw was not who she had expected. Her hair was as dark brown as Scarlette's, her skin no longer an unnatural orange, her makeup conservative, and her dress rather plain.

"I'm Jeanne." She said, seeing Pepper's astonished look, "I talked to you on the phone."

"You, you've changed." Pepper stumbled.

"Had a revelation. Sorry I missed everything." She apologized.

Pepper grabbed her by the arm and rushed towards Scarlette.

Jeanne's eyes teared up. "Scarlette, you're beautiful!" She said as she ran towards her.

"Mom?" Scarlette said, shocked. "How did you get here in time.."

"Your friend Pepper sent a jet." She answered.

Scarlette hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Scarlette, I've changed, I really have." Her mom insisted.

"I believe you, I really truly do." Scarlette smiled. "Thanks for being here."


	19. The End

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! (So here we are old friend, you and I, on the last page,) I just want to say THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. Kay? Cliffhanger maybe, but THIS IS IT! I apologize, but hey! I'm proud of myself for actually finishing, even when I thought I wouldn't be able to! So yay! Thanks for sticking with me all this time!**

**Much thanks to everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed. That stuff means the world to me!**

**If you like Doctor Who there's going to be a bunch of that stuff goin on soon with me, so THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF KITTY! KITTY AND HER EVIL MOFFAT-LIKE CLIFFHANGER TECHNIQUES WILL RETURN!**

**Lots of love,**

**Kitty**

* * *

**(Around) One Year Later**

"Come on, Em, get the egg basket." Scarlette cooed as the four-year-old struggled to carry the heavy basket over to her mother.

She handed the basket to her, then ran off towards one of the many barn cats.

"Mama, why's he kept runnin' off?" She said as the orange tabby cat dashed away.

"You scared her, Hun. Come on, let's get these eggs in the fridge, Uncle Tony's coming to visit today." Scarlette said taking her tiny hand and walking towards the house.

* * *

Emiko sat on her very favourite Uncle Tony's lap, while Aunt Pepper and Mummy fixed dinner. Daddy was leaving for work after dinner again, and whenever he had to leave, Aunt Pepper, Aunt Tasha, and Uncle Tony always came over for a party. Except Aunt Tasha wasn't here this time.

"Mummy, where's Aunt Tasha?" Emiko asked innocently.

Scarlette bit her lip, "She's at work, Honey."

Not entirely a lie.

"Dinner's ready, guys." Pepper called from the kitchen.

After dinner everyone sat down to play monopoly. Emiko always wanted to help Tony, he always teased how Stark Industries needed more people like Emiko, and to give him a call when she's looking for a job. Today Emiko said she's work for him, only if he paid her in unicorns. Tony said he'd se what he could do.

Clint reached for Scarlette's hand under the table. Scarlette had taken leave, but left the promise of returning someday. Clint still worked for SHIELD, which made Scarlette nervous as always.

She fiddled with his fingers, knowing Coulson would come calling to take away her husband at any given time.

"It's okay Scar, I'll be fine." He whispered as he landed on one of Tony and Emiko's spaces and forked over 40 dollars.

The game continued, Pepper was the first to go bankrupt.

"How come the CEO of my company is always the first to lose at monopoly?" Tony asked.

Pepper shot him her signature "oh, Tony shut up. what would you do with out me" look. "Maybe you should make Emiko your new CEO. She seems to handle her money better." Pepper laughed.

"I get the pink ones, okay, Uncle Tony. You can have the blue and yellow. I get the purple too." Emiko told him, separating their money into neat stacks.

Clint was the next to lose.

"Oh come on, Stark! You couldn't go easy on me this one time?" He shouted.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Your daughter runs the ship here!" He accused.

"Did you make Daddy lose?" Pepper asked her.

Emiko giggled and nodded.

Scarlette lost next, and Tony and Emiko came out victorious.

* * *

Emiko had been put to bed. Tony and Pepper had left to gone home. Clint was in the bedroom, but Scarlette couldn't sleep. She went to get a drink of water. Something had been off lately. She felt sick. Perhaps it was just because Clint was leaving.

She sat at the kitchen table, alone with her thoughts, until she realized something that would change her life, something more important then Japan, or joining SHIELD.

She dropped her glass, it shattered against the floor, creating a sound loud enough to wake down the hall.

"Scarlette!" Clint shouted, running down the hall towards her.

"Clint.." Scarlette said, mouth gaping open. "I'm pregnant."

**The End! **


End file.
